espfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014
Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014 (conhecido como ESP 2014) é um jogo de videogame de tiro de terceira pessoa que foi desenvolvido pelo Grupo Eddie e Seus Peugeots Produções, em parceria com Gearbox Software, Rockstar North, Ubisoft Montréal e Reiza Studios, e lançado pela Ubisoft no dia 14 de Novembro de 2014, inicialmente para PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360. Meses depois, o jogo foi remasterizado e lançado para PlayStation 4, Xbox One e Nintendo Wii-U, no dia 14 de Março de 2015, com novidades. No dia 17 de julho, foi lançado o seu principal pacote de expansão, o DLC (Downloadable Content) Renan & Kerol, cuja história acontece após os eventos principais do jogo. A versão para PC, que inclui esta expansão, foi lançada no dia 15 de setembro, com um subtítulo de “15th Anniversary Edition”, homenageando os 15 anos da franquia da série nos videogames. Com a mudança de contrato para Rockstar Games, o jogo recebeu uma atualização (e relançamento sob o selo da Rockstar/Take-Two na mídia física) para PS4, Xbox One, e PC no dia 14 de março de 2016 com o subtítulo "Rockstar Edition". É o vigésimo jogo lançado na sua história da franquia. O enredo do jogo acontece em 2014, de setembro até dezembro, na história original; em 2015, de janeiro até março, na história do DLC Renan & Kerol; todos ambientados na cidade de Maués, que foi completamente recriada para o jogo, protagonizados pelo Eddie Peugeot e Karolyina Dortmund (porém, eventual, na história extra). Em relação aos eventos de outros jogos da categoria, vem de treze anos após o Eddie e Seus Peugeots 2001, doze após o Eddie e Seus Peugeots: Vice City, dez após Eddie e Seus Peugeots: San Andreas, sete após o Eddie e Seus Peugeots: Liberty City 2007, Eddie e Seus Peugeots: Vice City 2007 e Eddie e Seus Peugeots: Maués, e seis após o Eddie e Seus Peugeots DS. O tema oficial do jogo na abertura é "1stp Klosr", de Linkin Park. A trilha sonora ficou na conta de Trent Reznor (frontman de Nine Inch Nails, e dublador do Eddie Peugeot em inglês) ao lado de Atticus Ross (a dupla ganhou um Oscar pela trilha sonora do filme "A Rede Social"), além de remixes instrumentais das músicas de todos os álbuns de Nine Inch Nails, incluindo "Ghosts I-IV". "And All That Could Have Been", "Adrift and at Peace", "Another Version of the Truth", e "La Mer", todos de ''Nine Inch Nails'', são os temas de encerramento. Jogabilidade Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014, sob influência da série Grand Theft Auto assim como os seus jogos antecessores da categoria "tiro de terceira pessoa", mantém a mecânica principal, desenvolvido no ''Unreal Engine 3'', a mesma engine usada no jogo "Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2010" (da categoria "role-playing game") e do "Eddie e Seus Peugeots 2001 "HD Remake"" (desenvolvido pela Jhoopa Whoopa Studios). Em relação do jogo "Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2010", no qual dirigir era permitido (apesar de ser um jogo de role-playing game, ou RPG), a maioria dessas habilidades foram mantidas e melhoradas, como agachar ou se proteger (cover system), subir pelo muro ou semelhantes, subir pela escada, e a possibilidade de nadar profundamente. Nas mecânicas de direção, os carros sentem mais seguros no chão, já que no "Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2010" e "Eddie e Seus Peugeots 2001 "HD Remake"", o sistema de direção era semelhante do "Grand Theft Auto IV", porém no jogo, as mecânicas são semelhantes como se fosse jogos de corridas de rua, estilo Need for Speed. Usando "Grand Theft Auto V" e "Red Dead Redemption" como referência, o sistema de tiro foi melhorado, agora com o sistema "Weapon Wheel" no qual todas as armas estão disponíveis por categoria e substituível, sem precisar comprar uma arma para substituir a outra, apenas adquirir munição. Semelhante ao "Eddie e Seus Peugeots: Maués" e "Grand Theft Auto V", novas atividades randômicas foram disponíveis enquanto você explora todo o mapa da cidade. Além das novas atividades como jet skis, natação, atletismo, e corridas de rua ilegais. O jogador agora pode usar o celular (modelo GuaraPhone, uma paródia do iPhone 5S da Apple) para apenas fazer ligações aos contatos ou receber as ligações dos contatos (após algumas missões), acessar a internet (porém, em alguns sites in-game, o carregamento demora 10 segundos ou inesperadamente falha ao carregar; um deboche aos problemas de sinal de rede das operadoras no Brasil), e fazer um quick save (salvamento rápido). A maioria dos pedestres rondam pela cidade nos bairros Centro, Maresia e Ramalho Júnior, todos misturados entre classes A, B e C. No bairro Santa Tereza, classes A e B rondam pela área. Nos bairros Santa Luzia, Mário Fonseca e José Esteves, classes B e C rondam pela área. Já os bairros Mirante do Éden, Donga Michiles e Vitória, somente classe C. Veículos Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014 contém uma boa variedade de veículos, no qual a maioria são uma recriação e paródia de veículos brasileiros e importados. Variam: carros, motos, bicicletas, veículos de utilidade, veículos de emergência, jet skis, e barcos. Devido ao tamanho do mapa, é impossível pilotar de avião e helicóptero. Assim como "Grand Theft Auto V", há possibilidade de desencapotar o carro caso o veículo esteja capotado. Veja o artigo: Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014/Veículos. Armas O jogo contém uma grande variedade de armas, como Glock 17, Desert Eagle, M4A1, AK47, porém foram rebatizados para evitar problemas de direitos nominais. Porém, não há lojas de armas em Maués devido a ilegalidade da distribuição de armas no país, porém, o jogador pode adquirir munição acessando internet pelo celular ou notebook ou encontrar raramente munições ao explorar o mapa. Durante a campanha no jogo, várias armas são desbloqueadas e disponíveis para o uso. Algumas armas melees também estão presentes como cassetete (nightstick), taco de beisebol (baseball bat), pé-de-cabra (crowbar), e faca (knife). Veja o artigo: Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014/Armas. Customização No jogo, o jogador tem opção de personalizar Eddie Peugeot no guarda-roupa e aparência, porém, comparado com "Grand Theft Auto V" e "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas", possui menos customização, já que as opções de mudar forma física (ex: malhação muscular), mudar o cabelo, e aplicar tatuagem não estão disponíveis (apesar do Eddie Peugeot possuir três tatuagens: duas nos respectivos pulsos, uma nas costas superiores). Multiplayer O Grupo Eddie e Seus Peugeots Produções foi muito cobrado pela Ubisoft para adicionar o modo multiplayer no jogo, em comparação com outros títulos da empresa como Watch Dogs, Far Cry 4, The Crew, todos possuindo o modo multiplayer. Porém, disse que não houve tempo de desenvolver o modo multiplayer, apenas focava a história principal. Depois das críticas de falta de multiplayer, o Grupo Eddie e Seus Peugeots Produções começou a desenvolver o modo multiplayer e seria adicionado a partir do relançamento para PlayStation 4, Xbox One e futuramente para PC. Porém, a comunidade começou a colaborar com o desenvolvimento e em seguida, foi lançado o modo multiplayer nas versões para os consoles next-gen, exceto Nintendo Wii-U, e mais tarde para PC. Para as versões de PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360, um patch foi lançado para adicionar o modo. Todos os servidores do modo multiplayer são controlados pelo sistema Uplay, porém, com a mudança de contrato com a Rockstar Games, todos os servidores serão transferidos para o sistema da Rockstar Games Social Club a partir do dia 14 de março de 2016, data quando a versão "Rockstar Edition" será lançado para PlayStation 4, Xbox One, e PC. Isso afetará os jogadores do PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360, porém, a Rockstar confirmou que vão manter os servidores para esses plataformas. Periodicamente, a Uplay (até 13 de março de 2016) e a Rockstar Games Social Club (a partir de 14 de março de 2016) atualizam os servidores do multiplayer do jogo por patches para corrigir erros. Enredo "Você escapou das pressões de Maués, uma cidade de médio porte localizado no interior da Floresta Amazônica, por conta de problemas políticos. Seu irmão pede ajuda, e por conta de uma promessa que prometeu, você obrigatoriamente retorna para Maués para protegê-lo. É época de campanhas políticas, debates incendiando a audiência dos eleitores, trocas de acusações entre os próprios candidatos, e investigações viram a tona por trás dos candidatos. Enquanto ajudava o irmão, você descobre uma organização criminosa por trás dos investimentos financeiros dos candidatos ao governo, porém, se torna refém e isca deles. Lembre-se que foram os militantes desse governo que assassinaram o seu primo anos atrás. Deseja-se vingança? Forme o seu grupo, proteja o seu irmão, e lute contra eles e contra a corrupção. Você é o Eddie Peugeot, sim esse é o seu nome." - Descrição oficial do jogo. Enredo original Bem-vindo à Maués Durante o voo de São Paulo para Maués, Eddie Peugeot começa a ter visão do seu retorno a cidade amazônica e relembra as reações que teve dos companheiros em São Paulo. Pouco tempo depois, o avião Intejet aterrissa no aeroporto da cidade de Maués, e em seguida, Eddie desembarca e pega o seu Agnelli Unno e faz um breve tour pela cidade, até parar na Praça da Matriz, por onde encontra o seu irmão Freddy Peugeot. Freddy ofere um copo de "turbinado", e Eddie aceita. Ao retornar, um carro quase atropela Freddy e os irmãos destroem o carro do quase atropelador. Os irmãos logo passeam e retornam para a residência. Os irmãos logo começam a trabalhar com o desmanchador Jonathan Cardoso e seu primeiro trabalho foi roubar um carro de luxo de um vereador. O trabalho é bem sucedido, apesar de sofrerem com a perseguição policial. Trabalhos depois, Jonathan oferece ao Eddie um trabalho com uma grande recompensa de roubar mais um carro público. Porém, esse trabalho foi malsucedido porque os irmãos sofreram uma cilada de um perverso dono de empreteiras, Eric Cartman, que ofereceu trabalho em troca de soltura, pois se o Eddie negasse a oferta, Freddy estaria morto. Pouco tempo depois, Eddie recebe a ligação de Shelly Marsh e logo, junto com Freddy, buscam a sócia. Depois do retorno, Eddie tira do seu baú um revólver 9mm usado pelo seu primo, que será a sua principal arma. No dia seguinte, Shelly e Eddie foram procurar informações num telefone público sobre o novo contato da Shelly, que buscam no aeroporto. Shelly, Eddie, Freddy e Renan Hawking, o contato da Shelly, logo buscam do armazém da polícia armas apreendidas, e Eddie e Freddy se servem de isca para a polícia enquanto Shelly e Renan levam as armas para um lugar secreto. De repente, Eddie recebe a ligação de Eric Cartman, que oferece um trabalho obrigatório para levar uma turma de médicos cubanos para o hospital da cidade. Depois de fazer o serviço, novamente Cartman liga para Eddie, oferecendo mais um trabalho: levar três integrantes do Partido Vermelho para a sede da diretoria do partido. Esse trabalho levou a ira do Eddie, descobrindo que Cartman é ligado ao Partido Vermelho, partido que governa (na época) o país e que tenta a reeleição, e tem envolvimento no assassinato do primo do Eddie. Pouco tempo depois, Eddie recebe uma ligação da Shelly, informando que não mais acredita ao Renan Hawking. Eddie encontra Shelly na praça, marcando um encontro com o Renan. Depois de observar a conversa entre Eddie e Renan, Shelly aparece e aponta uma arma ao Renan, revelando que é ligado ao Partido Vermelho. Renan assume e foge e Eddie e Shelly perseguem pelas ruas. Ao colidir com o carro do Renan, os dois descobrem que ele está com o dinheiro, que voa por todos os lados. Eddie e Shelly conseguem parar Renan e levá-lo para um lugar secreto, onde será interrogado. No interrogatório secreto, Renan informa que o dinheiro veio de milícias vindo do porto inacabado. Eddie e Shelly foram para o porto inacabado, observando que o lugar é guardado pela milícia citada pelo Renan. De repente, Shelly é sequestrada e levada pela milícia no meio do rio. Eddie então persegue o barco pelas ruas e depois, confronta os militantes no barco, resgatando Shelly. A dupla retorna ao interrogatório, e Renan detalha mais, informando sobre um esquema levado para um clube secreto. De repente, ao chegar lá, Eddie e Shelly descobre que estão no NAMBLA, um clube de pedófilos. Os dois anquiliam os pedófilos e destroem o lugar e, ao retornar, flagram Renan fugindo. Eddie e Shelly perseguem e matam Renan Hawking de uma vez por todas. Eddie e Shelly novamente vão aos locais por onde Renan havia citado no interrogatório, inciando por um iate ancorado no meio do rio. De repente ao andar pela praia em direção ao iate, um militante atira tranquilizantes em Eddie e Shelly, que acabam desmaiando. Ambos acordam dentro do iate, seminus, e logo Eddie consegue acabar com os guardas e destruíndo o iate. Mais tarde, Eddie e Shelly novamente se reúnem na praça, e dentro do furgão, observam o jantar de quatro líderes, e descobrem que fazem parte de uma gangue de cartel. Ao retornar, Eddie, Shelly e Freddy se reúnem para formar um grupo de mercenários para enfrentar e combater a gangue. Formação do Grupo Para formar o grupo, Eddie e Shelly recrutam Butters, achado no cemitério por Freddy, este, será apenas um mensageiro do grupo. Pretendendo arrumar armas, os dois conseguem roubar um caminhão com contêiners no porto abandonado, porém, ao conferir o "arsenal" por dentro, encontram Stan e Kyle, que são recrutados pelos dois, servindo-se de preparador tático e rastreador, respectivamente. Para arrumar um motorista de fuga, Eddie acata o pedido de Butters para procurar Corey Lanskin. Ao encontrar, Corey recusa inicialmente a oferta, mas oferece uma disputa de corrida e aceitará a oferta se o Eddie vencê-lo. Eddie vence a corrida e recruta Corey como motorista de fuga. De repente, Eddie recebe a ligação do Eric Cartman pedindo o seu comparecimento ao condomínio no bairro da Maresia. Por lá, Eddie conhece de perto não só Eric Cartman, mas conhece Davin Miller, Clyde Donovan e Deborah Linda Stotch, que compõem a gangue do Cartman. Cartman oferece um trabalho de motorista de fuga para um grupo disposto a assaltar o banco da cidade. Eddie aceita a oferta, e descobre que o Cartman realmente tem a ligação com o Blackbox, grupo de extrema milícia de mascarados. Eddie conduz o carro para o local do assalto, e depois, foge da polícia para despistá-los e deixar o grupo para o esconderijo. De repente, ao visitar a sua residência, Eddie recebe a visita de Kenny e Kevin, dispondo-se ao recrutamento no grupo como estrategista e motorista de fuga, respectivamente. Em numa noite, Eddie recebe uma ligação misteriosa, no qual se encontra na praça com Henrietta Biggle, se dispondo para o recrutamento como hacker do grupo. Eddie aceita o pedido. Dias depois, a eleição determinou a vitória do Partido Vermelho no segundo turno. Durante um passeio, Eddie e Freddy acabam se confrontando com um grupo de militantes do partido vencedor, causando uma matança e que o Eddie acaba sendo imobilizado, porém, Freddy mata os restantes integrantes do grupo com o revólver e leva o seu irmão de volta à residência. Vendo seu irmão ainda se recuperando, Freddy liga para Karolyina em São Paulo, que irá viajar para Maués para visitar Eddie. No dia seguinte, Eddie acorda após a imobilização sofrida no dia anterior, e recebe a ligação de Kerol Mori-Neiva, tendo uma breve discussão até a confirmação da viagem de Karolyina. Sabendo da chegada, Eddie decide se comparecer ao aeroporto para recepcioná-la. Automaticamente, Karolyina é recrutada no grupo, mas sem o cargo definido. A Queda Eddie e Shelly acabam se discutindo por causa da vinda da Karolyina e por conta de ter sido recrutada sem nenhum cargo. O grupo planeja novos pontos para observar e espionar a gangue do Cartman para recolher fortes informações e fazer um grande relatório e recolher provas para serem entregues à justiça. Kyle e Stan começam a espionar Cartman e sua gangue para tentar rastrear as informações secretas da gangue, porém, são descobertos pelo Cartman e sequestrados por ele e sua gangue. Shelly resolve chamar Eddie para uma reunião de urgência ao saber do sequestro do Kyle e Stan. Na reunião, Shelly discute fortemente com Eddie Peugeot e o acusa por não ter segurado e protegido Stan e Kyle. Eddie responde que eles poderiam ter procurado um lugar próximo para não serem descobertos de longe. No final, Shelly dispensa Eddie do próprio grupo que ele, junto com ela, formou. De repente, ao acessar a sua lista telefônica em seu celular, todos os seus contatos, com a exceção do Cartman, estavam bloqueados. Em seguida, Eddie recebe a ligação do Cartman e revela que sequestrou Kyle e ainda soube através do confesso do Kyle que Eddie estava querendo articular um golpe contra Cartman em segredo. Para piorar, Cartman revela ao Eddie que o seu celular está grampeado, gravou todas as ligações anteriores e bloqueou os contatos por conta dessa tentativa de golpe, assim, quebrando todo o sigilo telefônico do seu celular. Para finalizar, Cartman o ameaçou a acabar com todos os integrantes do grupo, incluindo o irmão Freddy. Mas Eddie pediu um tempo e pretende cumprir os serviços do Cartman, que em troca, cancele a ameaça. No final, Cartman avisa ao Eddie que a Blackbox está de olho nele em todos os cantos e não o trame. Reconstruindo o Grupo Karolyina reencontra Eddie, isolado, numa praia no bairro Mirante do Éden, completamente chateado após sofrer um duro golpe de ser dispensado do próprio grupo. Karolyina revela que Shelly Marsh estava envolvido com Cartman há semanas, deixando Eddie completamente enfurecido. Logo depois, flagram Shelly Marsh, que estava num telefone público na Avenida Antártica. O casal consegue imobilizar e levar Shelly para um lugar secreto. Shelly revela que Renan Hawking a ofereceu um trabalho secreto para Eric Cartman e era espiã, que resultou no sequestro de Stan e Kyle. Após o confesso, Shelly é expulsa do grupo e é deixada amarrada pelo casal como punição, e apenas poderá retornar se voltar de pé, sem comunicação e sem se desamarrar. Eddie finalmente recupera o posto de líder do grupo. Karolyina e Eddie iniciaram o trabalho de reestabelecer o grupo e encontrar pistas do paradeiro de Kyle e Stan, sequestrados pela Blackbox, organização criminosa ligada ao Eric Cartman. De repente, Cartman liga para o Eddie e oferece uma pequena competição de onde chegará até onde fica o paradeiro de Kyle e Stan, cujo objetivo é atender quantos telefones públicos pela cidade. Eddie aceita e, junto com Karolyina, percorre por toda a cidade em busca do paradeiro de Kyle e Stan. Depois de inúmeros telefonemas, Karolyina e Eddie finalmente encontram o cativeiro, confrontam os capangas da Blackbox, e conseguem resgatar a dupla Kyle e Stan. De repente, Eddie recebe a ligação de Eric Cartman, que novamente oferece mais um trabalho, porém será a última, cujo trabalho é acabar com um repórter que possui um dossiê que o incriminaria de vez. Eddie aceita, e faz o trabalho, porém, difícil, porque o repórter conseguiu escapar na primeira vez de helicóptero, mas Eddie finaliza-o logo que desembarca pelo porto inacabado. Após conseguir o dossiê, novamente Eddie recebe a ligação do Cartman, informando o local do encontro da entrega do dossiê, porém, precisará ter a companhia de alguém. Eddie escolhe Freddy, seu irmão. Durante o caminho, Eddie recebe a ligação de Henrietta que informa que o dossiê que ele carrega era falso e que ela tinha o dossiê verdadeiro, já entregue para a polícia, e que o repórter era um ator contratado, tudo articulado para que Cartman fique distraído. Chegando lá, ao entregar o dossiê, Eddie e Freddy observam Cartman imobilizando Clyde, que o responsabiliza por ter feito a denúncia contra Eric Cartman, e são obrigados para escavarem uma cova para enterrar Clyde, sob vigia de Davin Miller. Clyde acorda enquanto Davin estava distraído, porém, ao tentar jogá-lo, o mesmo é baleado e cai na cova já morto. Davin foge, mas Eddie e Freddy o perseguem pelas ruas, e no final, Davin sofre um acidente e é morto pelo Eddie após o chute no rosto. Após uma breve reunião, o grupo retorna ao trabalho de investigação para saber dos futuros tramas de Eric Cartman e sua gangue. Em numa breve reunião, Eddie recebe a ligação de uma velha conhecida, que enviará reforços para o seu grupo em numa nova reunião. Junto com Kevin, Freddy, e Kyle, Eddie faz uma breve reunião com os novos reforços, porém, essa reunião é interrompida com um novo ultimato dos Blackbox, que enviam até um reforço aéreo para o ataque. Após essa fuga cinemática, todos retornam a residência. Eddie fica sabendo que Shelly Marsh conseguiu retornar a sua residência completamente abatida, e logo é atendida na entrada, no qual ela perdoa o Eddie pela atitude e sua ligação ao Cartman, jurando que vai mesmo ajudar no combate contra o Cartman. "Todo Poderoso" Eddie Peugeot Karolyina e Eddie, após uma noite de amor, se reúnem com Freddy e o grupo e iniciam os planos para formar o próprio exército, iniciando um longo alistamento de recrutas. Enquanto isso, Stan sai da residência. enquanto Kyle tenta procurá-lo. Sabendo do outro sumiço de Kyle e Stan, Eddie teme um provável outro sequestro dos dois. Kyle encontra Stan no cemitério, e os dois começam a fazer um acerto de contas, porém, de repente, são surpreendidos e rendidos pela Blackbox. Eddie surge de repente e finaliza os militantes da Blackbox, e junto com Kyle e Stan, os três fogem dos reforços. Após uma perseguição cinemática nas ruas e conseguir despistar dos reforços da Blackbox, os três retornam para a residência. Visitando a sala de inteligência, Eddie recebe a informação de Henrietta e Kyle que conseguiram grampear e extrair o áudio telefônico de onde planejaram o ataque da reunião. Ao ouvir o áudio, Eddie reconhece as duas vozes: eram Stephen Stotch e sua mãe, Deborah Stotch, ligada ao Cartman. Kyle e Henrietta ainda conseguiram retirar o histórico criminal sobre o Stephen, entre esses crimes, um estupro vitimando Butters, o próprio filho. Junto com Kyle e Henrietta, Eddie procura Butters e revela tudo sobre o pai. No final, Eddie, Butters e Kyle saem e procuram Stephen em num clube. Após o encontro, Stephen foge, mas o trio persegue-o pelas ruas da cidade, terminando numa antiga usina, por onde Stephen é imobilizado, pendurado, e deixado para morrer, no qual Eddie planta um explosivo nas bombas de gás para poder cremá-lo. No final, já um pouco distante do local, Eddie aciona o detonador e o local é implodido. Em numa reunião privada, com a presença dos recrutas alistados do seu grupo, Eddie revela os planos de enfraquecer e acabar com a Blackbox, mas também revela que poderão confrontar os militantes do Partido Vermelho devido ao julgamento do Eric Cartman que acontecerá no dia seguinte e que terão praticamente o nível de periculosidade da Blackbox. Eddie também revela os pontos fracos e os pontos fortes das duas grandes militâncias organizadas criminosas para que o grupo pudesse aproveitar especialmente os pontos fracos e os descuidos dos militantes, já que revela em caso da condenação do Eric Cartman, as duas militâncias poderão iniciar um ataque por toda a cidade, transformando os cidadãos em reféns e que seriam levados a força do trabalho do Partido, ou levados em num "campo de concentração", como no tempo sombrio da ditadura nazista na Alemanha, levando os recrutas a surpresa. No dia seguinte, inicia-se o julgamento do Eric Cartman, sendo televisionado em todo o mundo, tendo Eddie, Karolyina, Freddy, Stan, Kyle, Shelly, Kevin, Kenny, Henrietta e Corey como telespectadores. Depois de longas horas de discursos de defesa e acusação, Cartman é visto saindo do julgamento e o advogado de defesa revela que as provas de acusação estavam em falta, resultando em inocência do réu, para a insatisfação do grupo. Em seguida, os manifestantes que pediam a prisão do Cartman mostram a insatisfação e declaram revolta total na cidade, iniciando um caótico motim nas ruas da cidade, para a surpresa do grupo. Eddie pretende "dar uma voltinha" para conferir o caos, mas é surpreendido pela Karolyina, que pede para acompanhá-lo. O casal percorre, observando o caos dos cidadãos, porém, percebe que a Blackbox e o Partido Vermelho estão aproveitando o caos para causar uma chacina pública, então o casal retorna e alerta totalmente o grupo sobre a situação. Era o início dos Motins em Maués. Ultimatos Finais Em numa reunião privada com os recrutas alistados do seu grupo, Eddie fala sobre os pontos fortes e os pontos fracos da Blackbox. Além do seu breve discurso em que reuniu os recrutas de vários credos e diferenças, Eddie disponibilizou armamento pesado roubado do Exército para os recrutas. No dia seguinte, inicia a guerra entre o grupo do Eddie contra a Blackbox, em vários pontos da cidade. Enquanto ocorre a guerra, Eddie aproveita a investigar o delegado e o advogado de defesa do Eric Cartman, quando descobre que estão mais ligados entre eles com o Partido Vermelho, no qual Eddie observa no local. Em seguida, Eddie incinera os carros e inicia um ataque sangrento na sede da diretoria do partido, matando todos os funcionários e militantes. No final, o local é destruído com gasolina incinerada. Os membros do grupo do Eddie começam a se deslocar para observar de longe a guerra, enquanto isso, Eddie inicia outro ataque sangrento, dessa vez, atacando a prefeitura para encontrar o prefeito. Eddie descobre que o prefeito fugiu, e em seguida, começa a incinerar e destruir a prefeitura. Logo depois, Eddie entra na guerra atacando os militantes do Partido Vermelho e da Blackbox, e observa todo o cenário de destruição da cidade de Maués. Retornando à mansão, Eddie observa parte a parte os corpos dos militantes do Partido Vermelho, da Blackbox, e do seu grupo no chão pelas ruas. Depois de receber a ligação, Eddie e Kyle procuram e encontram o esconderijo do Eric Cartman, no bairro Senador José Esteves, um campus educacional abandonado. Eddie consegue se infiltrar dentro do esconderijo, se disfarça como guarda do local. Porém, depois de conseguir entrar no escritório de Cartman, Eddie se depara com Deborah Stotch, avó do Butters. Os dois fazem o duelo, no qual Eddie se consagra vencedor, matando Deborah, que no final, diz que "ama o seu neto". Cartman aparece, e rende Eddie. Cartman revela que capturou todos os seus integrantes (Stan, Kyle, Corey, Henrietta, Kevin, Kenny, Shelly, Karolyina e Freddy) e oferece uma última proposta ao Eddie: pagar o Cartman e libertar os seus amigos ou se juntar ao Cartman e seus amigos serão aniquilados. Eddie opta pela primeira escolha, no qual coloca o dinheiro dentro da maleta e entrega ao Cartman. Porém, o esconderijo sofre um ataque do grupo do Eddie e Cartman foge. Depois de fugir do local, Eddie e Freddy percebem que o Cartman está fugindo de caminhão e resolvem persegui-lo pelas ruas da cidade. Enquanto isso, os militantes da Blackbox e do Partido Vermelho tentam atrapalhar a perseguição dos irmãos Peugeot contra Cartman. No final, Cartman perde o controle do caminhão e cai da orla da Avenida Antártica. A turma observa de longe o Cartman saindo do caminhão machucado quando duas viaturas da polícia aparecem e prendem Eric Cartman. No epílogo, Eddie, Freddy, Karolyina, Shelly, Stan, Kevin, Kenny, Corey, Butters e Henrietta assistem o novo julgamento do Eric Cartman, dessa vez sendo condenado à prisão de regime fechado. Enquanto isso, Eddie sai da sala e observa o celular, conferindo a situação da cidade, no qual houve a cassação do mandato do prefeito e a cidade sendo reconstruída aos poucos. Freddy pergunta "o que vai fazer lá fora", enquanto Eddie responde "que quer brincar um pouco lá fora enquanto as coisas mudam com o passar do tempo", encerrando a campanha principal. DLC Renan & Kerol Mantenha os Seus Amigos de Perto A Marca Já Está Feita O Aviso Desenvolvimento Segundo Eddie Peugeot, o jogo começou a ser desenvolvido em 2012, quando começou a escrever o roteiro do jogo. A partir daí, contratou uma série de fotógrafos para fotografar casas, estabelecimentos, prédios, ruas e vários pontos turísticos por toda a cidade de Maués. Foram mais de 5000 fotografias sendo entregues ao Eddie Peugeot, que depois repassou para a sua equipe de design a começar a desenvolver praticamente o mapa da cidade. Para o Eddie, buscou uma clara referência ao Google Earth para desenvolver o mapa praticamente idêntico ao mapa real de Maués, reproduzindo as ruas, as elevações de terreno, casas, locais turísticos e o ambiente da cidade. Contabiliza-se mais de 3 milhões de polígonos feitos ao desenvolver o mapa da cidade, além de itens adicionais como postes, e árvores. Porém, para se diferenciar da cidade recriada para a cidade real, vários estabelecimentos tiveram seus nomes alterados ou removidos. Sobre o roteiro, Eddie revela que foram escritos mais de 2000 páginas de roteiro de script de diálogos, missões, sub-missões e entre outros. Eddie também revelou que os veículos como carros e motos, além de jetskis e voadeiras, foram inspirados nos veículos do dia-a-dia na cidade: carros antigos (das décadas de 80, 90) e atuais, motos antigas (das décadas de 80 e 90) e atuais. Os carros foram desenvolvidos pelo estúdio Reiza Studios (desenvolvedor dos jogos Stock Car Extreme, Fórmula Truck e Copa Petrobras de Marcas, recentemente lançou o jogo Automobilista), um dos colaboradores do desenvolvimento do jogo. O desenvolvimento do jogo durou por dois anos, tendo uma colaboração extra da Rockstar North (desenvolvedora da série Grand Theft Auto, grande inspiração da franquia), Gearbox Studios e da Ubisoft Montréal. Originalmente a data do lançamento era para outubro de 2014, porém, Eddie preferiu adiar o lançamento para 14 de novembro de 2014 para que não haja interferência no período eleitoral. Foram mais de 800 desenvolvedores que trabalharam no desenvolvimento do jogo em todo esse período. Recepção A recepção foi bem calorosa tanto em vendas quanto em críticas, muito positivas. Em média, as classificações foram de 9/10. Em sites agregados de críticas, como GameRankings e Metacritic, a versão para PlayStation 3 foi dada em 93.05% e 94/100, enquanto a versão Xbox 360 foi dada em 92.90% e 93/100. Em relançamentos para consoles next-gen, a versão para PlayStation 4 foi dada em 94.30% e 94/100, enquanto a versão Xbox One foi dada em 93.89% e 94/100. Porém, a versão para Nintendo Wii-U foi muito pior: 70.50% e 70/100. Quanto para a PC, foi dada em 95.50% e 95/100. A GameSpot classificou o jogo em 9.2, elogiando o roteiro escrito por Eddie Peugeot, o ambiente, os gráficos, a diversidade, e a jogabilidade, muito similar à série Grand Theft Auto. Porém, criticou a ausência da dublagem em inglês, apesar das legendas em inglês, e algumas limitações. A GameSpot, também classificou como um bom jogo alternativo do gênero e ainda comenta que "é o verdadeiro legado da Copa", fazendo uma clara alusão a Copa do Mundo da FIFA, que aconteceu entre junho e julho de 2014 no Brasil. A IGN elogiou bastante o jogo, classificando em 9.4, devido ao seu excelente roteiro, ambiente, gráficos, jogabilidade, e entre outros, porém critica alguns "tropeços" (segundo o site) de não possuir a dublagem em inglês, falta de exploração via aérea, e missões praticamente curtos. O site classificou como "jogo para fã de Grand Theft Auto", devido a sua grande inspiração à série. A Metacritc clamou as versões de PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360 como ótimos na época, com bons gráficos e jogabilidade, porém ainda critica a falta de dublagem em inglês, repetição de locais, e excesso de clichê. Controvérsias O jogo causou diversas polêmicas antes e depois do seu lançamento: * O primeiro trailer, lançado em junho de 2014, trazia áudios de discursos da então presidente Dilma Rousseff, seguido com as críticas do Eddie Peugeot aos referidos discursos - o que incomodou o Partido dos Trabalhadores (PT), parodiado no jogo como "Partido Vermelho". Em seguida, foi anunciada a data prevista de lançamento para outubro daquele ano. Mais um aperitivo de polêmicas, nos quais os críticos apontam que o jogo poderia influenciar uma eventual decisão de segundo turno das eleições presidenciais. * O segundo trailer, lançado em setembro de 2014, trazia trechos de debates presidenciais transmitidos pelas emissoras de televisão, o que incomodou, dessa vez, as equipes de campanhas do PT, do PSDB, do PSB e do PSOL. Outro fato que intensificou o hype e também a controvérsia são as declarações do protagonista Eddie Peugeot sobre a situação política e a apresentação da milícia Blackbox, uma paródia dos grupos de black bloc, que ganharam mídia em meio as manifestações populares com as badernas causadas pelo grupo. A Ubisoft confirmou que a previsão de lançamento foi adiado para novembro, justamente para evitar "uma eventual interferência" nas eleições presidenciais. * Após a apuração do primeiro turno das eleições, um novo trailer foi lançado: dessa vez, apresentava os personagens do South Park no elenco do game. Eric Cartman é revelado como o principal vilão no enredo, como um chefe-executivo (CEO) do grupo Cartman Industries e que é o principal financiador da campanha do Partido Vermelho nas eleições presidenciais. Isso gerou muita polêmica, por conta do clima de instabilidade política causada, não apenas pela situação que geraria no segundo turno, mas pela Operação Lava-Jato, da Polícia Federal, que trouxe à tona diversas revelações dos doleiros, empresários e empreiteiros investigados sobre as pessoas ligadas aos partidos políticos. * O clima de reta final do segundo turno era intenso, com diversos ataques entre os próprios candidatos e muita mobilização em grupos nas redes sociais. O jogo, cuja data de lançamento foi confirmada para 14 de novembro, não escapou de ser o alvo dos grupos partidários, principalmente do PT, apontado como influenciador da eleição que viria ser definido e vários políticos pediram o banimento do game antes do seu lançamento. A Ubisoft, publicadora e distribuidora do jogo, também foi alvo de ataque. * Após o lançamento, o conteúdo do jogo foi duramente criticado por vários grupos de movimentos sociais: ** Grupos feministas acusam o protagonista de machista, sendo que o jogo inclui as personagens Karolyina Dortmund - declarada antifeminista e critica ferrenhamente o movimento - e Kerol Mori-Neiva - que é antagonista na expansão posterior e uma feminista radical; ** Movimentos pró-PT promoveram boicotes que, porém, foram fracassados - o jogo vendeu muitas cópias (digitais e/ou físicas), cinco dias antes do lançamento da remasterização do Grand Theft Auto V; * Depois de quatro anos, o jogo ainda rendeu polêmicas posteriores para as eleições de 2018, dessa vez, apontando as "previsões" do Eddie na época e as "coincidências futuras" retratadas no enredo: ** Eric Cartman, chefe-executivo do Cartman Industries, financiava a campanha do Partido Vermelho. Em uma declaração no jogo, Cartman pretendia financiar a campanha dos Democratas nos Estados Unidos - uma clara referência ao húngaro George Soros, fundador da Open Society Foundation, e financiador da campanha de Hillary Clinton nas eleições presidenciais nos Estados Unidos em 2016, derrotada pelo republicano Donald Trump. ** Eddie acusava a imprensa de denegrir a sua imagem diante da sua luta contra o Partido Vermelho pela vingança da morte do seu primo, Donaldo Peugeot, em 2010. Para "colocar mais a pimenta", acusou a imprensa de inventar notícias para denegrir os conservadores por dinheiro e influência política - as fakes news, que se tornaram comuns a partir de 2016 com a eleição do Trump na presidência dos Estados Unidos sob forte crítica da imprensa local, que apontava a vitória da Hillary na véspera. ** Na missão "Fim da Linha (End of the Line)", última do enredo original, Eddie prevê sobre o futuro da política brasileira enquanto conversava com o irmão Freddy, que aponta que o próximo presidente que ganhar as próximas eleições será um militar e que ganharia com o apoio do povo insatisfeito com a situação atual e venceria a resistência dos movimentos "pseudo-sociais" - dessa vez, previa a eleição do Jair Bolsonaro, militar formado no Exército, nas eleições para a presidência do Brasil em 2018. Elenco de Dublagem A lista a seguir refere-se a dublagem brasileira, original do jogo. * Eddie Peugeot - Ivens Cruz Cardoso * Freddy Peugeot - * Karolyina Dortmund - * Stanley "Stan" Marsh - * Kyle Broflovski - * Eric Cartman - * Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick - * Leopold "Butters" Stotch - * Corey Lanskin * Henrietta Biggle * Shelly Marsh * Clyde Donovan * Davin Miller * Deborah Linda Stotch * Jonathan Cardoso * Renan Hawking * Renan Hamilton-Button * Kerol Mori-Neiva Trivia * Originalmente o título do jogo era "Eddie e Seus Peugeots: Maués é Fogo". Porém, Eddie Peugeot preferiu colocar "2014" no subtítulo, segundo ele, referindo aos eventos que aconteceriam (e que aconteceu antes do lançamento do jogo). Os eventos da história adicional do DLC Renan & Kerol acontecem em 2015, fora do contexto original do jogo. * Na versão original, o tema do loading era "The Mark Has Been Made", de Nine Inch Nails. Desde que o jogo passou a ser distribuido pela Rockstar/Take-Two em 2016, o tema do loading reusa o tema de loading do Grand Theft Auto V. * É o quarto jogo da série que é ambientado em Maués, depois de Eddie e Seus Peugeots: Maués, Eddie e Seus Peugeots DS, e Eddie e Seus Peugeots: War on Roads of Guaraná. * Segundo o Eddie, foi o jogo mais difícil de desenvolver e tinha planos de não criar graças às ameaças que sofria de movimentos sociais, políticos e críticos bem conhecidos. Já o roteiro, escrito por ele junto com algumas colaborações, foi o que mais custou para iniciar o desenvolvimento, que iniciou em 2013. * Primeira participação em jogo de Karolyina Dortmund, Renan Hamilton-Button, Kerol Mori-Neiva, Corey Lanskin, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Shelly Marsh, Eric Cartman, Davin Miller, Clyde Donovan, e Deborah Linda Stotch na franquia Eddie e Seus Peugeots. *Mais uma vez, algumas missões foram baseadas na própria franquia Grand Theft Auto, tendo como o destaque "Última Corrida do Cartman", baseado na missão "End of the Line" do GTA San Andreas. Outras missões também foram baseadas: **"Merdauditor", "Dinheiro pra Nada", "Caçado na Lei", "Passeio Aquático" e "Píton Filia" foram baseados no GTA Vice City Stories. *O jogo possui menos personagens originais de toda a franquia, contabilizando o elenco principal da série (sem contar com os crossovers, que são a maioria nesse título). *Há várias citações famosas de outras franquias ditas pelos personagens em cutscenes. Referências Ver também Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Tiro de Terceira Pessoa Categoria:Tiro de Primeira Pessoa Categoria:Jogos ambientados em Maués Categoria:Eddie e Seus Peugeots Categoria:Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014